


Tale of Gency

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: A series revolving around the story of Mercy and Genji during a special day for Genji.





	1. Laboratory of Love

A soft yawn came from the otherwise empty room, one which was quickly stifled by the slender hand of its origin. Angela had been working for hours once again, feeling so close to yet another breakthrough and yet all so far. For hours she's been focused on the prototype in front of her, meticulously working on it without a single moment of rest. Analyzing, tweaking, experimenting, being disappointed, and repeating the process all over again.

She was no stranger to such process of course, every scientist was very well aware of the tiresome path to success. She's been at this for days of course, each day with the same determination and optimism, and each day without any new success. It should not be this difficult, and yet she could not finish it.

Perhaps it was due to all the thoughts that continuously cycled through her head, distracting her from her work. Or quite possibly, perhaps it was the deadline that was all too soon approaching. In fact, this wasn't simply just another improved medicine or antibiotic, this was more special than that. This project had not only a significant place in her heart, but also carried an important deadline as well. While she rather disliked being rushed in her work, it was in fact by her own wish that she had set this deadline. Though it really was frustrating her now, considering that the deadline was actually to be the day that is so soon coming. After all, it was Genji's birthday.

While Angela knew that the awkward cyborg may be a bit too shy for any bolder surprises from her, she figured that he would greatly appreciate this one at the very least. He had already managed to sneak into the base one day and coincidentally overheard their plans to throw a surprise party, hence completely ruining it and persistently insisted on not doing such a thing for him.

His selfless and sweet nature was a charm that made her heart throb with happiness; it was also sometimes a bit bothersome as she felt that he rejected certain things because he didn't consider himself worthy of them. Of course he was courteous and polite about it all, however it doesn't change the fact that he still thought of himself as less than what everyone else sees him to be. As such, they had managed to make yet another event this time, under the guise of a date for him and her.

While Angela had been a bit hesitant to have them so directly bring up their relationship in that manner, she did feel as though it was a good time to finally take him out to something nice. As such, she reluctantly agreed to let them deal with the location and other details of the date itself.

With the help of Lena, she had managed to find a lovely dress for the occasion, crafted just for her size. She had insisted on simply buying a premade dress but her protests fell on the deaf ears of the nimble girl that flitted around the shop looking at fabric and pouted at her in an attempt for a chance to personally take down her measurements. Angela had finally relented and simply used the measurements she had taken for her Valkyrie suit, seeing as she had stay in practically the same fit physique, much to Lena's disappointment at her lost opportunity. However, all these events had taken up much of her time, leaving so little for her own personal project.

As the new serum, fizzed out once more, its contents not dissolving and reacting in the way she had wanted them to, Angela let out a loud sigh and leaned back into her chair, looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. These thoughts were interrupted by a soft and polite set of knocks on the door. She blinked in surprise and looked at the door before a soft smile appeared on her lips. She pulled herself out of her chair and opened the door, saying at the same time, "You know you don't have to ask permission every time you want to enter my lab, Genji." Ah, if only she could gather the courage to say the same about her personal room.

Genji tilted his head slightly as he calmly responded, "While I do recall you having told me such a thing, I doubt that I can ever bring myself to enter so unprofessionally in the presence of the honorable doctor." Angela could help but giggle at his sly response, knowing all too well that she could never win in one of these arguments. She gently hit him on the side of his head playfully before looking down at what he had in his hand. She blinked twice and looked up at him once more. Genji let out a small robotic noise, one similar to a chuckle yet more mechanical and airy.

"Yes, this is in fact for you of course. May I come in and place it down somewhere for you or shall we stand here and cool it off with our stares?"

Angela pouted as she turned, pretending to be put off by his sarcastic comment. She hid the smile that came soon after, pulling out two chairs for them to sit at by a nearby table. Genji nodded and deftly closed the door behind him with his heel, walking over silently and placing the cup of tea onto the table in front of her, sitting down on the opposite side as she did the same. As he did so, he could not help but verbalize his thought at that moment. "In any case, how is it that you always know whenever I knock on your door?"

Angela blew at the cup twice, watching as the steam dispersed and ripples formed in the tea. She looked up to her left as she considered the answer for a moment, before meeting his eyes. "Well, I don't get many visitors this late at night. That narrows it down to Lena, Winston, and you usually. Lena usually just comes in without knocking and Winston is a bit too big to be quite as stealthy as you are." Genji's visor dimmed, as if he had closed his eyes to intently listen to her every word, absorbing and memorizing them. Satisfied with the answer, he nodded as his visor lit up brightly, once again watching as Angela blew at her cup and took a few sips.

After all, it wasn't so bad to know that there was someone out there who knew him down to such small details. While they had been dating for a while now, she continued to surprise him every time. Such was the way that she'll always be; as the angel she has always been and the angel who claimed his heart.

* * *

They sat silently, listening only to the soft hum of the machinery around them and each other's breaths until Angela had finished her cup. While most may be intimidated or felt awkward at the prospect of being constantly watched by such an impassive robotic figure, Angela could not help but feel completely at ease with him so close to her. For her, he was a source of calm and tranquility that she could not find anywhere else in the world, and he could bring it to wherever he may be. Even if he has no longer fully human and even if he did not fully accept himself, he was an anchor that she could always rely on. Even after she had confessed her attraction for him, considering that he was too shy to admit it himself, Genji still could not bring himself to be fully open with her. But he was getting better she supposed, and every attempt at being awkwardly affectionate for her simply made her see him all the more adorable and lovable.

However, his awkwardness never showed when she needed him the most, and especially when he had been constantly on her mind. Even though she knew that she had to return to her work, she couldn't help but want to be right there with him forever, without a hint of fatigue or worry with him around.

A small cough came from the figure in front of her, snapping Angela out of her thoughts. Focusing on Genji once again, she couldn't help but notice that his visor had taken on a slight shade of pink. While she knew that his visor responded to his emotions and facial expressions well, the first time it happened had caught her off-guard and thoroughly concerned.

It was only with the second time that she had realized that it was the shy cyborg's equivalent of a blush, one which she had never imaged that would ever appear on such a passive man's expression. She blinked in surprise and tilted her head, trying desperately to suppress the smile on her lips at the sight. She tilted her head and surrendered, fully smiling delightfully as she teasingly asked, "Is something wrong Genji?"

Genji averted his gaze for a moment, though the pink shade was still all too visible from this angle to her. With that, he softly murmured, "I'm fine. It's just, I'm not quite used to being stared at for such an extended period of time, and especially with that kind of gaze." He paused for a moment before meeting her eyes again, "And especially with your beautiful eyes, Angela."

The first part of her laugh was disguised as a cough which she covered with her hand. However, it soon escalated out of hand, quite literally, as she began to giggle uncontrollably. Genji's visor lit up green in surprise, traces of pink gone now. It then sharpened as if he was frowning or glaring at her for laughing at his embarrassment, yet soon enough it softened as he too began chuckling with her.

This went on for a while before Angela suddenly grabbed both of his hands which had been neatly laid on the table, pulling him in. She placed a kiss in the steel plate where his mouth would have been, leaving a faint lipstick stain there. She had tried it on some time in the afternoon to make sure that it was suitable and had not had time to wash it off. This was one way to do so she supposed.

Their giggles subsided as they looked fondly at each other, still holding on to each other's hands tightly. Angela opened her mouth, a soft smile still on her lips as she began to spoke. However, she stopped as Genji nodded his head gently, already knowing fully well what she wanted to say to him. It was one of his quirks, an adorable one if anything. She knew that he wasn't good with vocally telling her that he loved her yet, but in that moment she knew that he had already done such that with everything he had done and said to her so far. And with that nod, he had told her that he realized how much she loved him too.

Angela closed her eyes with a soft sigh, basking in the warmth and fuzziness that was embracing her heart. It had been a good break but she definitely had to return to her work. Unfortunately, his presence was going to distract her more than ever now, considering what had just transpired and the fact that she was still working on his present, even if he didn't know it and would most likely sit quietly in the shadow regardless.

As such, she gave his hands one last tight squeeze before letting them go, softly telling him, "Well, I've enjoyed being with you Genji. However, I must return to my work. It's very important and-" However, she didn't even get to finish her short farewell to him. By the time she was done with her first sentence, his visor had visibly dimmed. By the second, they had brightened once again, as if he had made a decision that he was going to follow through on. And by the middle of the third, he had stood up and promptly picked her up out of her chair, carrying him as if she was a princess.

In his arms, Angela squirmed and pouted at him for treating her as such. As she opened her mouth to protest once more, she felt his gaze stopping her. With that, she closed her mouth as he carried her out, using his elbow to skillfully open the door handle and turn off the lights to the lab.

As he walked out and used his heel to quickly pull the door shut, he looked down at the girl he had in his arms and said calmly, "Yes yes, I'm aware that the doctor had plenty of important work to take care of. However, as a very concerned patient insists that she gets her daily dose of rest as she is so keen to prescribe to everyone else."

As Angela continued to pout even as he continued to walk though no longer squirming, the green light softened in a tender manner as he continued on softly, "Plus, while having you in my arms is pretty bad for my heart, I think staying up so late is even worse for you."

Angela pouted at him for a while longer before letting out a sigh of resignation. Even if she could make excuses and demand to be returned to her lab for safety reasons or scientific reasons, Genji knew all too well that she was much too careful and tired for either of those reasons to be true.

More importantly, she couldn't bring herself to do so, not when she was feeling so comfortable in his arms, now warmed up from her own body even in the cold of the night. She looked up at the man carrying her once more lovingly before turning her head to comfortably nestle in his arms. While it was no fluffy and soft bed filled with pillows, it sure felt amazing and warmth.


	2. A Playful Night

Angela felt herself drifting off to sleep, though soon enough woke to find herself still pleasantly in Genji's arms. The gentle rhythm of his steps combined with his natural ability to walk softly made for a very smooth trip back to her room. However, the thought of finishing his present was still fresh in her mind, something that she must surely make clear to him sooner or later. They entered her room, the door shutting behind them with a soft click before Genji stood there silently with her in his arms.

It was definitely his first time here, or in any female room in fact. While hers wasn't anywhere as decorated when compared to the other females' rooms, it still had her own share of posters and personal items. Angela wiggled in his arms then, indicating her desire to be let down. This request which was promptly acknowledged and complied by the man holding her. She landed deftly on her feet with the help of his arms' guidance, turning around and giving him a smile before heading over to turn on the lights on. She let him observe her room, this time in the soft light she had in place.

It was actually not too often that she got to return here to rest peacefully. After all, it was all too often she was quite busy with her work through the night or off-site doing something of some importance. As such, even she had to take a moment to look at everything once again and quickly scanned it for any sign of dirtiness or disorganization. She snuck a glance over at Genji, walking over to her desk with a casual but quick pace.

Under the guise of collecting stray sheets of paper into a neat stack, Angela pushed a slightly open drawer close with her thigh. Noting a personal photo there, she snuck a glance over at Genji to see whether he was paying attention before moving to flip it over. However, her hand stayed on its frame as she looked at the photo once more, realizing that she really did not have anything that she needed to hide. After all, why would she need to hide a photo of them together on that fateful date.

The other folder in the drawer that she had pushed close is to stay hidden though. That is an album of photos that she will refuse access to anyone else, including Genji himself. Even without looking, she knew that at this point even the impassive and polite cyborg must have succumbed to his curiosity by now. Sure enough, she soon felt a source of warmth at her back, making her smile and fully lifting up the photo gently to shower to him.

¨Remember when I had to drag you into this photo? I can't believe you made me do that right after I confessed to you," she said teasingly, a smile on her lips at the fond memory. At that, Genji's visor glowed pink once more as he met her gaze. He quickly chose to focus on the photo in her hand instead of her, all too aware of what his visor was doing at that moment.

He simply nodded as he replied, "I do apologize. I did want to confess my attraction to you as well but I eh … That is …" Angela let out a small delighted giggle at the sight of the normally calm man so flustered. She placed the photo down on her desk and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

With a smile still on her face, Angela told him, "I know I know, I just so enjoy teasing you. My Genji is awkward and adorably shy around me for some reason or another. Does your playboy side not show itself around me? I heard you were quite a charmer with your own fair share of experiences."

Genji coughed before looking away from her, his visor showing no sign of becoming its normal green hue again anytime soon. "Well, you seemed much too elegant for a simple playboy to charm after all. Plus those days are in the past, I don't know who told you such rumors. I will try my best to be a bit less awkward, as you put it. It's that you are quite different from any woman I've known so I still find myself a bit flustered about you."

Angela gave him yet another kiss on his cheek, adding a third lipstick mark onto his steel countenance. At this point, she almost felt bad for teasing him so much. Almost. "Well, that is part of why I love you after all. Don't be so apologetic all the time. You're fine just the way you are dear. I really did enjoy our walk together that day and the weather was lovely. I just couldn't resist wanting to take a picture with you."

There was a short moment of comfortable silence between them, one that Angela did not mind at all until she was suddenly reminded that they were in fact alone in the bedroom together. At the thought, she looked away from him, her cheek flushed at the implications. While she was quite well acquainted with his body, she was not sure that he was exactly ready for this.

Sure he may have been quite a playboy in the past, however even she found herself hesitant to push him toward that big of a committal leap when she didn't know whether he was comfortable with doing so. Being the gentleman he is, she doubted that he would refuse if she boldly suggested it, and yet she couldn't help but be nervous about the aspect.

"So … What would you like to do now then, Genji?" She asked in a soft voice, looking over her shoulder at Genji to watch for his reaction, unable to hide the nervousness from her voice and the blush from her cheeks. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest for his reply. Opting to let him make the choice instead, she found herself in an array of emotions at the anticipation of his next word.

To his credit, it would appear that he understood the situation that they were in as well. The light of his visor dimmed as he closed his eyes in thought, before meeting her gaze again and approached her. Each step, though silent, made a loud thump in her chest. She turned to face him, gulping down the knot in her throat, until finally he was right in front of her. Her mouth was slightly agape as she searched him for his answer, her heart having stopped for a beat or two as she waited for his response.

Genji looked at her and brushed his hand through her hair, ending with his palm on the back of her neck. With that simple yet tender action, he said softly, "If only you could see how beautiful you look right now Angela. If I had been just a simple playboy as I was in the past, I suppose we would not be standing by this point in time. However, I know for a fact that you loved me for something else, and I know that I love you too much to ignore the fact that you're already exhausted."

Angela felt the tension leave her body, with each of his word flowing through her core and providing an unexplainable feeling of warmth and fuzziness to every nerve in her body. She felt herself lean into his chests, immediately caught in an embrace that felt like it had always been there waiting for her. Above her head, she heard a gentle voice say lightheartedly, "Plus, such activities are not exactly what I had in mind when I said that you needed rest."

In the next moment, she found herself in the air once again as Genji picked her up almost effortlessly, only this time she was over his shoulder. Angela let out a yelp in surprise and slapped him on his back playfully while demanding to be let down from this choice of transport, though a smile was wide on her face.

In the next moment, he did just that as he gently placed her down upon her bed, his visor bright in his own amused expression. Angela pouted at him and pulled him down toward her, bringing his face close to hers. "All that chivalrous talk and you just pick me up like that without my permission? That is twice now that you've done that. I do have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it you know."

Genji chuckled in amusement as he petted her on the head, an action that he had not thought about but seemed so fitting at that moment. His playful voice replaced the sounds of his chuckling as he told her, "My apologies. It turns out I couldn't resist your feminine charms after all and gave into my instincts. Perhaps we can play a bit after all, considering that you seemed rather worried and stressed out earlier."

Before she could comprehend what he was saying, Genji was already on top of her, his legs on either sides of her and his crotch pinning down her hip. As a deep shade of pink lit up her cheeks, she looked from where they were connected at her hip up to his face. While he had said that he did not want to do such things tonight, his position seemed to say otherwise. She couldn't help but feel her heart pound loudly again as she looked at him in anticipation.

In all her fantasies, being carried to bed for a long night of lovemaking was her favorite. She knew that while he may not be able to satisfy him as a normal man would, he had her heart pound so ferociously with every touch. From the lightest touch of his finger on her skin to the soft kiss that he then planted on her as he opened his visor, everything about him made her whole body felt warm and safe.

Whether it be in the midst of a battle or during the loneliest of nights, she could feel exactly that way whenever their eyes met. She willingly let him kiss her as he wished, opting instead to pull his metallic body into hers using her arms. While the metal was warmer now than it had been from before, it was not this heat that made her so eager to touch him. It was just simply the fact that he was right there. All alone with her, and there simply to make her be happy. As he broke from the kiss, Angela smiled softly and pulled him all the way down, placing him right beside her on the bed.

Before he could protest and even attempt to adjust the blanket as a diversion for escape, Angela had already wrapped her leg over his, with her arms on both of his sides and pulling him closely into her. She pouted at him a bit, something that she was not experienced in doing but still managed to appear adorable in his eyes anyways. With a sigh, Genji conceded simply with, "Fine, only for a while." With that, she happily kissed him once more, removing her leg from its position over his and simply opting to curl up inside him and burying her head into his chest, now surrounded by the gentle embrace of his arms. It felt like heaven, to be surrounded by the warmth from his body and the scent from the exposed skin on his face, even if his body was not so soft and his scent not so clear. Even so, it felt like heaven to her.

Genji smiled down at the small ball of love that was buried in his arms. He knew then that he would love her more than anything else in the world. In this world that he had once known, lost, hated, and learned to accept, this was the one thing that he will never surrender to anyone or anything, regardless of the cost. Because right there in his arm was the woman who showed a whole new world, one filled with wonderful memories and love.

However, even he realized that he should let her rest, and perhaps alone. He did not know how well she would cope with his cybernetic steam and mechanical actions and noises, nor the hardness of the metal. Plus, he couldn't even begin to imagine the gossip that would go around if anyone found them out. With that, he untangled himself from Angela gently, sitting up and looking down at her with a small smile. Angela let out a small whine of protest at losing her heat source and comfort, opening one eye to look at him.

However, before he could even speak, Angela was already shaking her head and leaning up to kiss him once more. In a soft voice filled with sleepiness, she said, "Stay with me." Her hand was tenderly holding onto his arm, beckoning him back onto the lonely pillow next to her. Genji looked to her side before looking back at her, trying his hardest to formulate a proper plan and response.

However, as he met her loving eyes once more, he knew that there was nothing in the world that he wanted more than simply to be by her side right at that moment. While he knew that she had let him have many decisions tonight, even now by the gentle hold that he could easily escape, he also knew deep in his heart that even if he made excuses for himself and thought himself as unworthy for her love, his body would never be able to move away from her. Not when she had already asked him to stay with every word and every action she made.

As such, Genji sighed in resignation and his visor lit up in a soft green tone as he nodded, getting onto the soft bed that he could not feel under his robotic form. However, the warmth and tender touches that surrounded him as the woman he loved with all his heart snuggled up inside his arms and up against his chest penetrated through his body, making all the tension and worries that he never knew existed melt away into nothingness as he pulled her in closer.

As he closed his eyes, he heard the soft voice inside his embrace whispered a few simple words to him, words which would leave a smile on his lips even as he slept a dreamless sleep that night.

"Thank you for everything, my dear."


	3. Date with an Angel

Genji woke up, his visor coming to life as he blinked his eyes behind them. He frowned slightly, an action that was not exactly visible under his steel countenance, as he looked around the room. It took a moment for him to accept that it was not just a dream that he had gotten to spend the night with Angela after all he supposed.

Looking to his side, he found himself disappointed at the sight of the empty spot there. It was already cold, meaning she must have left much before. At that thought, Genji frowned once more as he checked the clock nearby, knowing fully well that in his robotic body he did not need to rest as long as most people, making the fact that she had been gone for so long being rather unusual.

While she was definitely a diligent worker, he doubted that she could even force herself to get up so early without an alarm clock, something he should have definitely heard, nor could she have possibly snuck out from under his embrace so easily. His eyes widened at the sight of the clock telling him that it was already 10 in the morning, long past his usual wake up time of 6.

He bolted up off the bed, pausing only to make her bed for her return. As he finished, he noticed something new on the table at her bedside. There, he saw a small neatly wrapped present box with a folded note card next to it.

The box was small really, with the width and height of a lipstick box except even shorter. He picked it up and inspected it curiously, wondering what was inside, though deciding that he should at least read the card first. With the box back onto the table, Genji picked up the card and opened it, his eyes instantly glued to the neat cursive handwriting that was unmistakably of the elegant doctor.

_"Good morning my dear, I hoped you sleep well. I wanted to surprise you with the gift so I took the liberty of programming in a later wake up time. Sorry about that love~_

_In any case, you're not to open your present without letting me watch you do so. And for that, we have a date tonight at 7 p.m. Find a nice suit and bring the box with you dear. Unfortunately I have some work to finish and my own preparations to take care of. I'll look forward to seeing you tonight~_

_Oh, and don't forget to clean off all those lipstick marks on your face. If you want to that is._

_With love,_

_Angela"_

Genji read it twice more before closing the card gently, holding onto it as he pocketed the remaining items. His visor's green hue was soft and there was a small smile on his lips as he read, now understanding what had been causing all of Angela's urgency and worry in the previous few days.

While he had constantly insisted that the others did not treat his birthday all too specially, he supposed that with his lover it was inevitable that she would do something like this at the very least. And not to mention, she was the one planning a date. It would appear that chivalry was not dead after all, it simply changed sides. As if he didn't have enough things to thank her for already, Angela was constantly surprising and doing so many things for him. He'll have to work harder to do the same for her he supposed, now more than ever.

Casting one last glance around her room, he exited and closed the door behind him. With that, he headed down to the mess hall to get a meal, only to recall that it was long past breakfast. With a sigh, he turned around and headed back to his room, the message she had left him and the memories of the previous night still swirling in his mind.

He sat down on the bed there, contemplating on what he should do. Now that he thought about it, the matter of finding a suit wasn't particularly difficult, after all his family had a set already crafted for him back when he was a teen, with a variety of sizes for any size changes he may have gone through. He grimaced, looking down at his robotic body before sighing as he hoped that perhaps one of them was big enough to fit him now.

He knew that Angela had done her best to keep his figure slim and agile, however it was not quite the same as a human one. He shook the thought from his head and stood up, now with a plan in mind. He went into the restroom, using a wet cloth to reluctantly wipe away all the lipstick marks that Angela had so generously given to him the night before. With that concern out of the way, he can return to his happy memory of the previous night he supposed.

* * *

Now wearing slacks and a sweatshirt, Genji went up to the roof and requested for a helicopter ride to the Overwatch warehouse. His request was promptly carried out with no question, though that in itself was rather questionable to Genji. Usually, it would have to be cleared by Athena or Winston first at the very least, and even then they would have to request a helicopter to come in. Either this was a lucky coincident and his clearance level was changed without his knowledge, or there was something more to today than he had originally speculated. He shook the thought from his head as he stepped onto the helicopter, watching as the doors closed and their smooth ascent began.

The trip was not all that exciting in any way, other than the thoughts of the previous night running through his head constantly during its entirety. The memory of her every word and actions, along with all those feelings that she sent through him with just the simplest of touches and the softest of kisses, made him smile happily, a fact not shown through his ever impassive steel face.

Soon enough, he stepped off the helicopter and thanked the pilot for the trip, informing him that his business should only really take half an hour at most. He offered that he could simply call for a ride back later once he was done, though the pilot insisted that he would stay. Without any valid excuse or real reason other than inconvenience to convince the pilot to leave, Genji thanked him once more with a nod and entered the warehouse.

The warehouse itself was a monster of a place. It contained a wide variety of different items that Overwatch rarely or no longer required, yet did not wish to destroy, sell, or send to another institution. One of these items happened to be his personal belongings, as requested by Angela herself after she had rebuilt him. They had ended up here after he had looked upon them with hatred, as if it was mocking the life that he could never get back.

It was only after his time with Zenyatta and return to Overwatch that Angela had actually told him that she had it all moved here. And for that and everything else, he was so thankful for her. He quickly consulted the record keeper there about the location of his old clothes, who nodded and helpfully directed a nearby work robot to retrieve the item for him. Genji was then guided to a nearby empty room that he was told he could use as a changing room, after which he was left to trying on his outfit.

He was quite pleasantly surprised to find that he was really only 4 numerical sizes larger than before, which was much better than he had anticipated. He returned the remainder of his clothes, thanking the record keeper for his assistance and made his exit from the facility.

With that, he returned to headquarter with much time to spare before lunch, leaving him without anything to do as he found himself alone in the facility. It was not as if he minded anyways, it left him with time to mentally review and prepare himself for that night. For some reason or another, he felt an excited beat in his heart that he had not felt in a long time.

Even in the midst of combat and being alone with Angela the previous night, he had not felt this excited. Granted, he had to keep his cool at all times during a battle and last night he had been more worried about her well-being than about doing particularly exciting things, however the point still remained. He was excited.

* * *

Meditation came before lunch, and after lunch came some more meditation. It somehow took him through many hours that would have otherwise been filled with worry and excitement, though as he ended his session there was still two more hours remaining.

He sighed at his own impatience, pacing back around the Overwatch facility until Athena decided to follow him between the rooms to lightly converse with him. With an hour left, Genji broke off from the pleasant conversation to physically prepare himself, noting strangely that Athena had not asked him for any detail when he mentioned what he was heading to do.

He put on his suit and looked at himself in the mirror, frowning at the odd metallic helmet that stood out from his otherwise normal appearance. He shook his head ruefully and sighed, knowing that was not something that could be changed. In the end, he realized that it did not matter what others made of him, the only person who mattered for tonight was Angela. With one last glance over himself, he walked out of his room and flicked the lights off, once again finding his way to the helicopter.

The helicopter landed in the airfield in a nearby city, one which he and Angela had frequented many times. Genji thanked the pilot once more for all his assistance before exiting the field to find a limousine already waiting for his arrival. He shook his head, thoroughly impressed with Angela's spotless planning, when he spotted a figure that he recognized in the driver seat. As he entered the vehicle and the door closed, his visor had dimmed and Genji sighed audibly. So that was how it is.

"I'm going to take a gander and guess that the whole day today had gone so smoothly because Angela was not the only one involved with the planning of this event. That much is clear, considering that even you decided to participate, cowboy."

The man in the driver seat gave a hearty laugh as he began to drive. His cowboy hat was on his head as always, though his outfit was of a professional driver. As he drove, he glanced at the similarly well-dressed cyborg in the back of his vehicle, quite amused at the sly comment and his overwhelmingly nice outfit. "Now now partner, I can't say that I quite understand what you are accusing me of here. I am just a simple limousine driver for hire, what's the big idea with harassing me already."

Genji sighed once but chuckled. He supposed that was how things are going to be. He had already broken up one of their surprise plans for him, and here they were with yet another. This time, they even managed to involve his relationship with Angela in it.

More than that, he couldn't believe that Angela actually agreed to go along with it. Talking about a devil with the face an angel, this was a fool-proof plan that he had no way of escaping.

He gave another sigh of resignation as he commented, "Well, I'm glad to see that your wit is still as on target as the old times. I thought it was only good for about a minute a day. Ah but who am I kidding, it's high noon somewhere in the world."

This brought another round of laughter from the front, one which did not end when McCree stopped the car in front of a rather fancy looking hotel. Genji exited as the door was opened for him, looking over at the man in the front of the car still shaking in laughter to thank him for his help, only to receive a thumbs-up and a wave. Genji shook his head in amusement and left, nodding his thank to the person holding the door for him and entered the venue.

* * *

Just from the size and grandeur of the main hall alone, Genji knew that this was nothing less than the fanciest hotel in this city and the next five combined, worthy of at least 5 stars. He looked at all the people there, in their nice outfits and dresses, conversing here and drinking wine together there. Just the atmosphere alone made Genji felt like an outlier, and he did not miss the fact that many curious glances came his way, both the good and bad kind.

However, all his worries washed away as his eyes caught the sight of something that made his mouth fell agape at, a fact that was fortunately hidden by the steel helmet that was his head. Even in the brightest and fanciest of hotels and even among the most well-dressed people of the city, Angela was the one who enticed and captured all his attention, along with a few others he was sure. However, that did not matter to him, not one bit.

As she approached him with a smile on her lips, her white dress flowing with every movement she made, he couldn't help but trace the curve of her well-defined body with his eyes. Every lovely detail and curve on her was so exquisitely highlighted by the tightness of her dress, from her neck down to her slender waist. In addition, her lower body was also skillfully displayed on the sides, with long slits down either side that revealed every last inch of her legs.

It was not a flowing and overly decorated dress that dragged on the floor around her, it was simple and straightforward in its design. And yet, it fitted the doctor that he had grown to love so perfectly. Star-struck, he could do nothing as he simply watched as she walked up to him, stopping a small distance from him with a smile still bright on her face.

Now much closer, his sensors detected a scent of expensive perfume and his eyes caught the smallest signs of makeup. While he was no expert in such arts, he could tell that she only used minimally, only enough to bring out all the beauty that she always had but never cared to display.

Angela looked him over, standing in front of him now with an amused expression as she figured that he was still trying to regain his composure.

As such, she was the first to break the silence as she said, "Well, I must say you look quite handsome tonight dear. I didn't know that you were so skilled with your hands." Her eyes indicated that she was referring to the stair fold that he had done to the handkerchief in his breast pocket, yet fully hinting at something else.

Genji closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, willing himself to not show any sign of being flustered or making his visor be pink. When his visor lit up again, he gently look one of her hand and kissed it with his steel plate, looking up at her as he held her hand there with both of his.

"I apologize for my lack of speaking. I just haven't been able to find a word that could possibly hope to even describe a fraction of how beautiful you look tonight."

Angela's eyes widened and her smile widened, with her covering her mouth using her free hand as a small giggle escaped.

He was anything but out of his element here she supposed. With that, she smiled at his brightly as she suggested, "Shall we head inside?" Genji nodded, his eyes never leaving her own as she gave him another smile and began to lead the way, though even that fact was disguised as she linked her arm with his, bringing him close to her side.

Of course he did not know where the table was, however she was thoughtful enough to lead the way while not making it obvious that she was doing so. Genji mentally shook his head, once again impressed at the level of preparation of tact that his Angela was showing. Nothing in his family's formal training prepared for something at this level.

As she nudged him to turn, he spotted a fancy table set up for two, and her gaze indicated that it was in fact their table. Breaking from their link at the last second, Genji smoothly slid her chair out from its position at the table, standing on the side and behind it to allow Angela to sit down.

She made a small display of smiling to thank him, her eyes adorably closed, before taking her seat, with it being pushed in for her by Genji with just the right spacing. With that, he took his own seat with three smooth motions of his own, clasping his hands together and setting them on the table as he finished. He sat there, satisfied with his own performance, as he took his time admiring Angela once more. He really had not lied when he said that there was no word to describe how beautiful she looked, not even if he had a dictionary in hand.

"Well, I must say I'm pleasantly surprised that you are such a gentleman as well. And here I thought you were just a simple playboy in your past," she poked at him with her words teasingly.

Genji smiled and shook his head. "No you are correct in that assumption. It just so happened that my family was wealthy and hence required that I learn such formalities as well. It took all my effort and concentration to perform all those things you know. But I didn't want to ruin our grand entry, not after you made it and yourself look so perfect."

Angela covered her mouth as she giggled, looking around a bit before lowering her hand. She leaned in a bit toward him to whisper almost conspiratorially.

"Were there really that many people watching us?" Genji chuckled now as he nodded his head. He had shown no sign of being distracted from Angela of course, not that anything could have drawn his attention more than her anyways, but his peripheral vision told him that much.

"When an angel descends from the heaven to be greeted by the fancily dressed cyborg, it would take Armageddon for them to ignore us my dear."

Such small banter was exchanged back and forth until an announcement was made from the center stage that dinner was to begin. It was only then that he had noticed that there was a band there performing background music.

It was soothing and gentle, a critical component creating the night's pleasant and romantic atmosphere, and yet soft as to not stand out more than any single person here. Such was the skill of musicians employed by a first-rate banquet hall he supposed. He looked at Angela, now recalling that he still had the present unopened in his breast pocket. Noting his look of concern, she shook her head, as if reading his mind, telling him to wait just a bit longer.

They expressed their thanks to the waiter who so expertly served their soups before looking down to analyze its contents. At this point, Genji's eyes widened and he grimaced, almost physically hitting himself on the face at the realization of his incompetence. He had forgotten to bring the tablet that Angela had made for him during his first few months of cybernization which allowed him have a mediocre sense of taste.

It was nothing like what he could taste as a human of course, but even that small fragment of the real thing was better than swallowing all this delicious food without tasting anything. He looked up at Angela apologetically, who gave him a soft smile and gestured with her eye at the lump that she had spotted in his breast pocket.

"Go on, you can open it now." Genji looked at her, still quite disappointed in himself for having forgotten such an important thing, as he took the box out of his pocket. He looked it over once more before looking at her for permission.

Receiving a nod, he opened the box gently, not wanting to ruin any of the delicate wrapping nor the box itself. Once open, he looked into it before shaking it onto his palm due to not seeing it at first glance.

As a small item popped out, his eyes widened and he looked up at Angela, who giggled in delight at his reaction. Inside the box was a set of tablets that looked identical to the ones that he used to enhance his taste. Before he could open his mouth to ask, she had gestured at it and said, "Go on, take one."

At this point, Genji had given up on trying to understand the string of convenient coincidences and train of luck that had happened today. Either Overwatch had hired an omnipotent prophet while he wasn't looking or he was dating one, he didn't really care at this point. He popped out a tablet and tapped the button on the side of his helmet, making his faceplate open up.

He adjusted it as for it to move up far enough to expose it mouth, which looked normal enough now, while the plate itself still shadowed the remainder of his scarred face. He placed the tablet on his tongue and let it fizzle there as it had always worked, feeling no difference from any other time other than perhaps a slightly stronger tingle that may just be a part of his imagination. He looked at Angela, his eyes still sharp and shining through under the shadow of the helmet, who simply smiled sweetly at him and picked up her spoon.

However, the first taste made his eyes widened, to the amusement of Angela watching on the opposite side of the table, and made him immediately drink another spoonful. He suddenly stopped as he swallowed, suddenly aware once more of the setting that they were in. He wiped the bit of soup that had gotten on the edges of his lips before drinking another spoonful, though restraining himself this time.

Its taste of magnificent, he could taste every single ingredient that was put in there, maybe more than he could have as a human. Perhaps it was just his lack of tasting something so good for so long, but every spoonful made him bask in warmth and joy.

"Well, happy birthday my dear. Sorry for worrying you so much, it was just I wanted to make sure I finished it before this date. Glad to see that you're enjoying it." Genji looked up at her, his eyes filled with love as he gazed at the woman in front of him. Never before had anyone done so many things for him, and all without a regard for her own self. Not only had she saved his life, she gave him a new purpose that was so meaningful in so many ways. And to think that even now, she was still working so hard to surprise him and make him so happy.

Angela was surprised to see what appeared to be a drop of tear trail down Genji's cheek, causing her brow to furrow in concern and her mouth opened to voice it.

However, he shook his head and wiped it away, saying softly, "Thank you Angela. Thank you for everything." Angela hesitated but leaned back in her seat again, a gentle smile on her face as she nodded.

"It wasn't just me you know. Make sure you give all the other members a hug too. They were a huge help." Genji could only nod then, staying silent in thought as the next meal arrived at their table.

* * *

The remainder of their dinner was done in comfortable quiet, with only small gleeful yelps from Angela at the taste of an amazing dish and small little sly comments about them from Genji, causing a giggle or two from his partner.

They soon finished their last meal and wiped their mouths, looking at each other with a small satisfied smile and nodding to each other. Lowering his faceplate once again, Genji got up and assisted Angela out of her seat with an offered hand after pushing his own. They left the banquet hall, thanking the doorman there, this time without the curious gazes that had followed them in.

Alone in the main hall at last, they looked at the clock which told them that it had only been an hour and a half. It was clear that neither of them wanted to go home yet, not when the night was still so young.

Angela broke the link between their arm and spun around elegantly, placing herself in front of Genji and face him.

She then sidled up to him, pressing herself up against him rather closely as she whispered, "Tell me, did you learn how to dance with a lady as well?" Genji chuckled and nodded.

"Minimally and I am most likely terribly rusty. Would it be too much to ask for the lovely lady in question to show a naïve playboy how it's properly done?"

Angela giggled delightfully at his swift reply as always, nodding as she pulled him by the hand to follow her. Unlike the grace with which they had entered the fancy banquet, she was basically bounding along the path this time, as if she were an excited child wanting to hurry up to go play. Genji found himself chuckling and laughing, barely able to believe the sight. She was just so dynamic and cheerful, he couldn't help but follow right behind her without missing a step.

The dance floor was quite busy, though not overwhelmingly crowded. Angela eagerly led him toward the center, an action that he mentally objected due to his worry about attracting attention to his poor dance skills.

However, he wasn't about to ruin her fun any time soon, not when he knew that even at that moment she knew exactly what she was doing. Angela suddenly stopped and spun around all the while letting go of his hand, sending Genji almost stumbling into her. At the very last moment, he managed to stop himself and grabbed her waist with both hands, more to stabilize himself but coincidentally in a proper position.

Angela raised an eyebrow amusedly as she said, "Oh, so you do still have some of that dancing knowledge left in your body. I was getting worried that you might grab the wrong thing after all."

No comments were exchange after that. After all, they were too busy moving to the flow of the gentle slow song that was being played, getting used to one another. A stumble here, a giggle there, they slowly got acquainted with each other's movements.

In that time, Genji felt as if he had gotten to memorize every soft spot on those curves of her waist, and as if he had seen just about every detail in her eyes. He could now match her every step and predict her next move. Was she taking it easy on him or was he just that compatible with her? Either way, it was turning out to a phenomenal night, one that he never wanted to end.

Seeing that they had entered in the middle of the previous song, they figured that they could stay for the full length of the next one. They were both full of energy and far from wanting to leave each other's proximity.

The next one proved to be a much more dynamic and active song, with a fast starting beat. Many couples laughed with each other and chose then to leave the floor. Genji looked at Angela curiously, seeing whether she still wanted to do it. However, the playful glint and smile on her face told her that she would never back down, not even to a challenge like this with a rookie dancer like him.

Genji sighed and shook his head in resignation at her decision, but a smile was on his lips as he gladly accepted that he didn't want to leave either, especially not so early.

They held each other's hands while their other one was on each other's waists. They moved into the rhythm of the song, each step confident and a mirror image of the other. They parted, hands still held, and came together again closely.

Angela was pleasantly surprised to feel his hand signaling a spinning movement, to which she gleefully complied perfectly and did the same to him. They stepped and bounded across the dance floor, not a care of the full attention they were receiving from all the others.

For just that moment, it seemed as if the entire world was theirs, with no one that could possibly ruin the moment. As the climax and end of the song came, they stepped away from each other, breaking contact for the first time in nearly over a quarter of an hour. They bowed to one another gracefully, before Angela broke from her position, with bounding steps toward Genji.

Genji could only stand there, transfixed as she twirled with the expertise of a ballerina and ending with a leap in the air, floating as if she was truly an angel. No that wasn't quite right, she was an angel.

Even though she did not have the Valkyrie suit that made her the Mercy that everyone knew, she was still an angel. As she fell, Genji ran forward and allowed him momentum to allow him to slide the remaining distance, expertly catching her and twirling her around, his hands outstretched and holding her out at that length.

As his slide ended, he lowered her, an action which he only used one hand for to control her descent. His free hand tapped the button on his helmet quickly before dropping down to catch her lower body, holding her horizontally above the ground as he leaned over and met her lips with his own, the song ending as if it was meant just for that moment.

As they broke from their kiss which seemed to have lasted an eternity in their minds, thunderous applause sounded from around them as they smiled at each other, their eyes staying in constant contact. Genji reluctantly allowed her to get back on her feet again and closed his faceplate once more, proceeding then to hold one of her hand and bowing to the incidental audience to their performance.

* * *

After a bit of chatter with the other curious couples there, they found that it was already much past 9 and that they were rather tired from all the fun they had. They took the long route back to the main hall, this time crossing through the small garden that they had there. Angela was now snuggled up close to Genji, with him wrapping his arm around her waist and her head leaning against his shoulder as they walked silently.

This position was only interrupted once on the occasion that Genji spotted a nice flower nearby and plucked it, placing it neatly into Angela's hair much to her delight. At the exit of the garden, they stopped and held onto each other's waists, stopping to gaze at each other once again.

Then, in the darkness of the garden, Angela gently brushed a hand over the side of his metallic face, ending with a gentle press of the button there. She raised his faceplate fully, letting her see every last inch of the face of the man that she had come to know and love so dearly.

He smiled at her as he pulled her in again for yet another kiss, one which was sweet in every sense of the word and lasting for at least another minute. When they parted, they smiled at each other as Angela brushed her hand over his physical face this time before helping him close the plate once more.

With his arm around her waist once more, the pair exited the darkness of the garden that had hidden them. As Genji walked out into the light of the main hall of the magnificent hotel, with a beautiful lady in his arm and a wonderful memory to accompany the celebration of his birth, he smiled and knew that no matter what he had gone through and will have to go through, he'll never forget this night and never regret a single thing that he has done to allow for it to happen. Not when there was such a wonderful angel by side to remind him that it was all worth it. It was always worth it, just to be with her.


	4. The Whispers of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The night sky was dark as ever, though the moon shone brightly that night, as if commemorating their wonderful night together. Genji smiled as he looked out from where they had stopped in the middle of the main hall, pulling Angela closer to him without thinking about it and causing a delighted purr to come from her as she rubbed her head adorably against his shoulder.

After a moment, she looked up at Genji as she felt him turn to look at him, offering him another bright smile. Genji gazed at her for a moment before glancing around them and back out the door. Not finding anything of interesting, he finally spoke. "So, did you already call for our ride back?"

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at him innocently.

"Oops~ I may have forgotten to do that. I was just having so much fun after all. I suppose we could call and wait for a taxi and get to the airfield then call and wait for our helicopter back. But I'm already _soo_ tired."

As if to emphasize her point, she practically melted under his arm, becoming stuck and plastered against his own body. While it was in no way a bad feeling, Genji's gaze narrowed at her, already starting to be plenty suspicious about her sudden attitude. His visor dimmed as he sighed in resignation, knowing all too well that he was once again being played with. His visor flicked to life once more as he asked, "Well in that case, what do you suppose we should do about this situation then?"

Angela pretended to think for another moment before sweetly and innocently asking him, "You have a room booked here under your name don't you? Being as prepared as you are, I suppose we might as well use the room instead of cancelling it. I would have no objections~"

Genji let out another exasperated sigh as his visor turned off again, conceding to his fate. No matter how good he was tactically on the battlefield and no matter how much he thought, there was no way he was going to ever be able to understand and predict this woman's thoughts and actions. He ruffled her hair, causing a surprised yelp, before patting her on the head, heading over to the reception counter to ask about his room.

Once his identity was confirmed, he received a key for a two person suite on the fifth floor and a comment about how cute they were as a couple and how pretty his date is. He thanked the receptionist for everything he was given, whether asked for or not, and returned to Angela.

She smiled sweetly at him as he chuckled despite himself, wrapping his arm around her waist again. This had really become his favorite way to walk with her after all, to have her so close to him at all times.

They entered the elevator alone, at which point Angela quickly changed her attitude. She reversed their positions as she quickly turned, catching Genji by surprise as she pressed him up against the elevator wall. With a mischievous smile, she opened his faceplate deftly and immediately pressed his head back against the elevator wall as well before he could voice a single word with a rough kiss.

Unlike their earlier loving and sweet kisses, this one was full of hunger and passion, mostly from Angela. As Genji surrendered to her will, she pressed her assault, her hand up against his chest and the other around his side as she bit his lip harmlessly using her own.

As she opened her mouth wider to bring her tongue into action, the elevator dinged, making her quickly withdrew from him and stood beside him again, looking innocently at the elevator door as the door opened on the 2nd floor to admit a couple inside. They nodded politely, Genji with his eyes closed as he did not trust his own visor to not display any awkward colors at that moment and Angela with a polite smile.

The couple stood in the other corner, keeping their eye on each other after their initial surprise at the pair inside the elevator. Meanwhile, Angela looked at the man next to her, who had already lowered his faceplate quickly before the other two saw, and pouted at him, openly displaying her dismay at being interrupted. He opened his eyes then, his visor fully green once more, and smiled at her, patting her head and pulling it up again his shoulder.

* * *

Since the couple was heading up to the 6th floor, nothing eventful happened until they left the elevator, with the couple wishing them a pleasant night together. Angela had cheered up by then and once again right up against his side, walking quietly with him and enjoying the warmth that his body was giving off after what she had done to him earlier.

They soon found their room and Genji unlocked it, allowing them in. With the lights turned on, they surveyed their room. It was a very spacious room with little decoration other than a painting and some fancy lamps, with a decent bathroom equipped with a spotless white bathtub fitting for two..

However, none of these things mattered to them at that moment, as Angela reached over and grasped his head gently with both her hands, clicking his faceplate open and giving him a tender and loving kiss this time even as the door clicked close behind them. Angela smiled at him and walked into the room on her own, looking around the place more thoroughly, though Genji followed behind her quite promptly.

They sat down on the bed, both letting out a small sigh of pleasure of feeling themselves sinking into the soft mattress. They looked at each other and shared a soft laugh. After a quiet moment, Angela got up and turned around to look at him, this time planting a lipstick stained kiss onto his forehead.

"Ah, it really was a shame we got interrupted dear. Oh the things I wanted to do to you right then. I suppose we could only afford to be so scandalous in a single night." She turned around, giving him a full view of her back that he had not gotten to enjoy that night other than running after her to the ballroom, she began to walk away.

She moved toward the dresser, only to pause and turn around to face him again, this time standing up close to him, which in his seated position and her slightly bent over stance meant displaying her plentiful chest through the neck of her dress for him to see.

"And speaking of scandalous things," she said playfully with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I wouldn't mind you showing me what you can do with all those years of experience in entertaining women during those playboy years of yours. Especially at night."

With a seductive smile on her lips and a flick upward of his chin with the slide of her finger up his neck, she turned around and walked toward her original destination. She did not have to look to know that his visor was anything but green at that point. She only had to wonder how much of it was pink and whether there was an even deeper shade of pink than what she had already seen on him.

As Genji recovered from the shock of what his love had just so casually suggested to him, he looked over in her direction only to find that she had taken off her dress and neatly hung it onto the hanger inside the wardrobe.

Even before Genji could object and attempt to look away, her tank top had found its way to the ground, exposing her bare back with the exception of the bra strap that ran across her body. Genji found that he couldn't do anything in sheer shock at the sight in front of him, though it was a very pleasant surprise to be sure.

As he saw the sight of her bending over and so casually pulled down her pants, he averted his eyes quickly, though not so fast as to not catch a glimpse of her asset so generously displayed by her choice of stance and the white lacy panties that she had chosen for the day. Genji's visors turned fully pink once more as his heart began to beat rapidly at a sensation he had not felt for a long time.

"Angela, should I not have given you some privacy to do this? While I am very appreciative of the thought and sight, I …" His protests were cut off as Angela looked over her shoulder, saying rather calmly and playfully, "No no, in fact I'm having some trouble with my bra. Would you care to help me remove it?"

Genji's visor dimmed as he closed his eyes and he sat there, contemplating on how exactly to respond. However, his body was already in motion before he had opened his eyes once more. There really was no question in what he should do.

Even with his own lack of sexual asset, he could not deny the pounding in his chest that beckoned him to serve her and please her, especially when she was so daringly inviting him. As Angela tilted her head, actually curious as to whether her lover was actually coming, she felt the cool steel hands of his grasped her bare sides, causing a chill to run through her and make her shiver, though not in a bad way.

As his hand caressed her gently, traveling up the side of her body and converging onto her back, she could not help but let out a small purr of pleasure as he expertly undid her bra, pulling it up and off of her as she helpfully raised both of her arms for him. He let her bra dropped to the ground as he looked at her body now, multiple times more seductive than just a moment again.

Even if he had not seen her directly from the front yet nor much of breasts with her back to him, the way the bra came off and the softness of the resistance that it gave him told him more than enough. Angela, obviously enjoying the treatment, pulled the side of her panties down with one hand teasingly and purred, "While you are at it, won't you be a dear and remove my panties for me too?"

Genji could only nod and complied, running his hand down her sides and holding her panties gingerly. They looked so thin that he was afraid of ripping them in his rush, after all his heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest and his mind was a mess.

He pulled it down and knelt down to do so, not daring to look up at her crotch at that moment. He was not sure whether or not he was ready to see such a sight and whether he would be able to restrain himself, nor was he sure whether she was fully ready. Angela seductively lifted one leg at a time, taking her sweet time stepping out of her panties.

As she looked over her shoulder, she was delighted to find that Genji was still too shy to look up at her, even when she was completely exposed just for him. She giggled to herself and walked past him, heading into the shower.

She stepped into the room and called out, "Thanks for the assistance dear, you've been really helpful. I'll be sure to reward you for your hard work soon~"

With that, she closed the door with a click, leaving Genji all alone. He let out a huge sigh, releasing all the tension in his body. While he should have expected something like that, there was not a chance in the world that he could have prepared himself properly for that sort of introduction, especially when it came from her.

He made a small stack with her undergarment in the wardrobe as he heard the sound the shower begin, mentally preparing himself now for what was to come next. While he had no way of knowing, he sure as hell wasn't inexperienced. He sat on the bed, his mind set and ready for her return, and simply waited for her to finish.

Soon enough, he heard the shower turning off and gulped in anticipation for what was to come. It took several minutes, most like Angela taking her time drying herself and her hair, before she came out, her body only wrapped a single towel.

While that was a sexy image all on its own, her hair was down, a sight that he had not gotten to admire a very long time. His mouth could only open agape as he stared, rendered speechless by her reappearance alone. While the makeup and lipstick was gone, she was still as beautiful and enticing as ever.

Angela smiled at him and walked over, leaning close to him and opening his faceplate. She gave him a soft kiss, her lips still damp and soft from her shower and her hair giving off an exquisite scent of shampoo.

With that short kiss, she smiled and whispered sensually, "I'm showing all of this nice view you know. You should enjoy it without that visor of yours."

Nodding his understand, he pressed another button and undid several latches before removing the faceplate, setting it down at the table next to the bed and revealing his entire face to her. With a smile, she kissed him again, this time with her left hand on his exposed cheek. Her right hand dropped her towel and pushed his chest, making him fall back onto the large bed.

They rolled once and ended with Genji somehow on his hands and knees, directly above Angela's bare body. Her right arm snaked up in between her ample breasts, with her finger shy on her lips though making no attempt to hide any part of her.

Her left arm was pinned down by his right hand, though she wasn't planning on needing it either way. She smiled and licked her lips seductively as she said, "How is the view from up there?"

Genji looked over her upper body once more, knowing that he had no rush to look at everything greedily and that they had all night to do as they pleased together.

He smiled and simply said, "Delicious," before leaning in for a deep kiss. His mouth collided with her roughly as they kissed each other hungrily, wanting every last bit from each other.

His left hand found its way to her breast where he gave her a tender squeeze, inciting a soft moan from her even as she kissed him. His right hand left her side as he turned over with her, putting them both on their sides and facing one another.

With his newly free hand, he began tracing a line slowly, starting from the soft crevice of her neck, down between her well-defined collarbones and right now the deep crevice between her breasts. As he traced his finger down past it and over her stomach, Angela couldn't help but shiver delightfully in anticipation as she willed him to hurry with his journey.

His fingers found itself right over her crotch, finding pleasantly that she was flawless there without a hint of single strand of hair. He could feel that she was still damp all over from her shower, though he knew not about how much of it was from her sweat.

However, this dampness was nothing compared to what he felt as he brushed just the very edge of his fingers against her slit, with plenty of her juices already sticking to him. Angela drew a small sharp breath at the sensation, one that she had obviously not felt before. She broke from his kiss as she panted softly, frowning at him slightly as she said, "You're such a tease. Just hurry up already my entire body is already begging for your touch~"

Genji smiled at her and pressed her head back again with his mouth once again, this time with his tongue invading her mouth. His left hand found its way to the tip of her breast, squeezing on the pink nipple he felt there. At the same exact moment, he chose to stick his middle and ring finger deep inside her, figuring that she was more than wet enough to easily take it all in.

To his pleasant surprise, this combination made Angela react beautifully as her back arched and her eyes widened, her entire body tensing up at the sudden wave of pleasure that washed through her.

Once his finger slammed into her G-spot at the end of his thrust, Angela broke from the kiss as she let out a large gasp of pleasure. He soon enough felt a large amount of pressure on his fingers, and soon after a stream of wetness exiting her and making a mess of his palm and the bed. Genji chuckled in amusement as Angela looked at him, attempting to frown through her panting, though her eyes were filled with lust and pleasure.

"For all those sexy things you did, you sure are sensitive aren't you. And judging from it, you are a bit inexperienced as well to succumb so easily." Angela gulped and muttered, "I only explored myself a little bit … It's not like I had time to please myself all the time you know …"

Genji smiled and kissed her softly as he said, "Am I really your first? That's not surprising though somewhat surprising at the same time. You're just so beautiful, I can't believe that I even managed to capture your heart amidst all that competition."

Angela frowned at him, having recovered her breath now. "Hey now, who said that you are my fir-" That sentence was cut off quickly enough as Genji pulled his fingers out of her and quickly thrusted them back in again, bringing another moan of pleasure for her as she felt her head hit the pillow on the bed again.

His left hand squeezed her breast rhythmically, making her squirm in wave after pleasure. Genji leaned into her as he whispered, "As you were saying?"

Even at that moment, he knew that if it were anything other than his fingers in there, he would have a hard time enduring himself. The way she wrapped around his fingers, so wet and hungry for his touch, made him gulp as he could only imagine what it would have been like had he been able to properly carry out intercourse with her.

Even with his cybernetic fingers, he could feel the softness of her insides and just how warmth and inviting they were, drawing his fingers in deeply and massaging them almost as if wanting to suck his soul straight from there.

Angela looked at him as she panted in pleasure, her body rocking with the movement of his fingers.

She moaned between each pant, "You're right … You are .. my first … Mein gott … You're making me … feel so damn amazing."

Genji chuckled as he replied, "Oh I can make you feel even better."

As Angela looked blankly at him, her body already bathing in euphoria, he curled his fingers inside her, ramming it expertly again where he figured her G-spot would be. Angela's eyes widened as her back arched, her juices spraying out all around his fingers in an explosive orgasm in reaction to a pleasure that she had never felt before.

Genji chuckled, satisfied with what he saw. However, he was far from finished with his promise. Angela's eyes widened even as he resumed his assault, leaving her no time to recover. Her hand went down to her crotch, as if she could somehow stop him, but she soon enough was turning her head and squirming her entire body as another wave of pleasure slammed into her.

He roughly rubbed his finger against the roof of her soft inner wall, all the while roughly playing with her breast. His head moved down now, his mouth suddenly clamping down on her other breast, sucking and licking at the taut nipple that begged for his attention. Angela arched her back, pushing her chest toward him even more, her entire body begging for even more pleasure even as the feeling overwhelmed her senses.

Soon enough, her insides squeezed down on his fingers again, signaling yet another orgasm in the short span of time. This time however, Genji did not let up. He continued his attack deep inside her, his fingers spreading and pressing roughly against every crevice deep inside her. Angela gasped and moaned, her orgasm unending as another wave rolled through her body and squirted out past his hand.

She could not even get enough breath to protest and tell him that she needed a break, partly because the pleasure was not letting her do anything other than moan and partly because her mind couldn't even form the words she needed to express her protest. He was just making her feel so amazing, her mind was unable to think of anything other than the pleasure that was washing through her body, pleasure so powerful that it almost hurt.

Angela gathered her breath and moaned out loudly, "Genji! I can't …"

With that, she was returned to her moaning once more, the remainder of her plea gone in a wave of moans as she came yet again, his fingers unrelenting.

Genji smiled and knew that even for someone like her, this must be close, if not her upper limit considering that she had practically no experience.

He paused in his work on her breast with his mouth as he leaned up, muttering out loud playfully even as she continued to moan on. "Done already? I wanted to have even more fun with you my dear."

Angela mocked a frown at him a bit as he paused for a moment with his hands, still panting roughly. He leaned in and whispered, "I suppose that this is enough for now. Well, perhaps after maybe one more round."

As her eyes widened in almost fear of another attack, Genji slid his hand out of her quickly. As he did so, he dragged his fingers roughly against the roof of her thoroughly soaked pussy, past her G-spot and right out, flicking up right at the end to roughly stimulate her hypersensitive clit that he had ignored for so long.

With that, Angela's head slammed into the pillow as she gripped onto the bed sheet tightly, a spray of juices coming out of her at the final move from him, one which rocked her to her very core with its intensity. It took a few moments before she finally settled back into the bed, her back tired from arching up so much during the session.

Angela panted raggedly, her eyes half-closed as she struggled to recover her wits and breath. Genji sat there, his smile showing his full satisfaction at the results of his work. A thought occurred to him and he smiled mischievously, causing Angela to look at him curiously.

She tilted her head slightly as she watched him expertly bring out the present that she given him, popping open the tablet and placing it in his mouth. She watched curiously, the rational part of her mind coming back and telling her that the previous tablet's effects should in fact have worn off by now and that he would need a new one to properly taste things again.

However, she could not figure out just why he would want to do that at this moment. In the next moment, the flush that had been on her face multiply tenfold as she watched the man that she loved with all her heart bring his hand up, showing his soaked fingers to her before sticking them in his mouth, licking them clean loudly and seductively.

He removed his fingers from his mouth and smiled at her lustfully. He then leaned in and give her a light soft kiss, giving her a small taste of her own juices though not so much of it. He then whispered to her, "You taste rather sweet dear. I wasn't aware there was another delicious dessert planned after the banquet."

Angela looked away before meeting his gaze again, finally recovering her composure. He was just having his way with her tonight wasn't he. And to think that she was the one that had been in control this whole time. While she didn't exactly dislike the fact that he was so good at making her feel the way she had been feeling, she still wanted more, and on her own terms this time.

With that decision in mind, she quickly stood up and got on top of him, her dripping sex now just hovering above his stomach. She licked her lips as she crossed her arms behind her neck, baring her entire body for him to see at once.

Her body was wet with the sweat that she had worked up during the session, making her skin glisten exquisitely and sensually. Her pussy was still dripping went and enticing as ever, causing Genji to gulp despite having played with it for so long already. She then leaned down after a moment, whispering to him, "Oh? If you insist that it's so delicious, why not have a second helping then?"

In the next moment, she had moved her entire body up, this time with her crotch directly above his face. She twirled her backside seductively above him, her legs spread wide apart for him to stare at the dripping wet hole that was her tight slit. She gently lowered it down to his mouth, pressing her slit lightly against his lips.

As Genji took the hint and stuck his tongue out to comply, Angela let out a small purr of pleasure as she began to press down harder on his mouth, wanting more and more from him. What began as a hesitant lick escalated as Genji sought to please his lover, flicking his tongue along the entire length of her neat slit. Angela smiled as she rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing her slit along his tongue even as he did the same in the opposite direction.

In a few moments, Genji pulled his tongue back slightly, causing her to frown in disapproval as she pressed down harder on him, demanding for him to continue pleasing her. In the next moment, his tongue shot into her, spilling plenty of the juices inside her into his mouth.

She let out a delighted moan as she felt him explore her insides, this time with his rough and warm tongue. As he swirled around and licked her inside, she couldn't help but press herself down upon him even more, rocking her hips to allow him to access every last crevice.

Soon enough, she felt herself approaching her limits once more as she moaned out for him, "Ah yes dear just like that. I'm _so_ close~"

Hearing what he wanted, Genji pulled his tongue out from inside her, flicking up with the tip of it to brush against her clit. Angela threw her head back as she moaned and exploded in pleasure, her juices bursting out and flowing into Genji's wide open mouth in a small stream.

While nowhere near as explosive as the last orgasm that he had given to her with his fingers, it still felt amazing to her and gave Genji quite an amount to drink down. With that, Angela raised herself off of him, moving her leg over him to lie down next to him once more, this time fully satisfied. Genji swallowed her plentiful load and licked his lips, quite happy with the results as well as he turned over to face her. They smiled lovingly at one another, their eyes once again showing love rather than lust.

Angela was the first to break the silence as she said, "Well, _that_ was certainly something I could not plan for. Not that I'm complaining of course."

Genji chuckled and nodded. "Ah yes, that it was. Perhaps I can offer another run during another night to help you scientifically use your procedure to determine the proper course of action next time. For science, of course."

She found this awfully clever and giggled, pressing herself up to him and wrapping her arms around him. With a bit of adjusting, they were soon cuddling each other, with Angela in the comfort of his arms.

She looked up at him with a smile and kissed him as she said, "Thank you for the wonderful night dear." He nodded quietly and responded with his own smile, knowing that there was nothing he needed to say.

After a moment of thought, she looked down his body and moved her hand down to his crotch, running her hand over it teasingly. She smiled mischievously as she casually commented, "If only we could have done _that_. Hrm, well look forward to your next present then dear, though I doubt I can resist trying it out on you the moment I finish designing it next time."

He could only raise an eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head once more in resignation. His lover was a genius, and a terribly unpredictable one at that. However, that was one of things he loved most about her after all.

Angela wrapped her arm around him once more, burying her head against his chest as she closed her eyes with a happy sigh. Genji smiled as he pulled her in, loving the feeling of her bare body against his, but more than that, the warm feeling in his heart that was a result of her being so close to him.

After all, she was his angel. His unpredictable and beautiful angel. And he could not ask for anything more wonderful in the world.


End file.
